Journey To Mount Bromo
by Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira
Summary: Mau gak mau, Hitsugaya harus mengikuti lomba tersebut. Mana partner'a si Ichigo lagi! Kenapa sieh, dia mau mengikuti lomba gaje itu? Meneketehetahutempe! *plak* Summary'a parah nieh... -" Yah, aje sendiri... Ane hanya menunggu repiuw u! Hahaha!


**Yeeeii!**  
**Akhir'a, bisa pulang–dari Bandung, liburan–dan bersantai mengetik fic!  
Hahahaha…  
Mira lagi gak mut buat Fic laen nieeh...  
Gomen ya, bagi pembaca setia Mira! *plak*  
Tapi, yang "Kantor Pengabaian Series" di Fandom Fairy Tail pasti akan dilanjutkan deeh! *promosi Fandom laen*  
****Selamat membaca…  
****Hope you like it!  
^_~**

**.**

**.**

**.  
****#Journey To Mount Bromo#  
****.**

**.**

**.  
Bleach © Tite Kubo, klo gw jdi pemilik'a Bleach, gw kaya raya dah! *ngarep***

**Gunung Bromo © Indonesia….lho?**

**Journey To Mount Bromo © Mira B'rabbi**

**Indovision © Mene'! Ya, orang lah! Entah siapa!**

**Amazing RACE © Channel AXN, gw gk tw sutradara'a! (?)**

**Never Say Never © Justin Bieber, terbenci! *plak***

**SDK BPK Penabur ML © Manusia, gk tw sape! Ane Cuma tau nama KepSek'a!**

**Garuda Indonesia © ? Ntahlah…**

**Grand Hyatt © Gk tw jg… Ehehe… *plak***

**Mobil & Becak © Tuhan lah!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
Warniiing!  
Gaje bgt (krn sbener'a ini bagian dr mimpiku smlm smpe bgun'a jm 12 siang!)**

**OOC (kyk'a lho~~)!**

**Ane lagi hobi pake POV nieh! Gara-gara lagi ngebuat novel gaje! Apa hubungan'a ya? Mana POV'a kebanyakan lagi! Ada Inoue, Ruki, Hitsu, dan Ichi! Kayak'a bkn cma itu deh!**

**AU (so pasti~~) Judul'a aja ad unsur 'Bromo' alias Gunung Bromo di Jawa!  
****.**

**.**

**.  
****~Wait! Lupa sesuatu, always remember: Ane enggak mau fic ane diFlame!~  
~Karena ane mudah tersungging, eh, tersinggung~  
~Hohohoho... Gaje~  
****.**

**.**

**.**

**~#~**

* * *

Chapter One: Ichigo And Hitsugaya, One Team!

Inoue's POV

"Apa? Lomba?" pekikku terkejut (iya lah).

"Iya!" seru Rukia padaku sambil menatapku heran.

Hai, minna-san! Namaku Inoue Orihime (dibalik sama aja kan?), anak Universitas Epee (universitas mana tuh?) yang berada di sebelah tenggara–tapi masih beda beberapa mil–Urahara Shoten.

"Lomba apa?" tanyaku yang tiba-tiba saja penasaran.

"Lomba… Pokoknya, intinya kamu harus pergi ke tempat yang disuruh dengan mengikuti perintah!" jelasnya. "Dan harus berpasangan 2 orang."

"Ooooh…" kataku mengerti. "Daftar di mana?" lanjutku.

"Di… Kalo enggak salah sih, ke panitia lomba. Ini nomer teleponnya!" karanya memberikan selembar kertas.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Ini brosurnya. Kalo kamu mau ikutan, kita setim ya!" katanya tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Te… Tentu!" seruku sambil menggenggam erat tangan Rukia. "Aku akan membawa berbagai macam bekal, seperti: ramen saos spaghetti dan kecap; sandwich isi jelly, sambel terasi, dan bakso babi (ejekan gw tuh, babi! *gak nanya*); dan okonomiyaki dengan serbuk kopi!" lanjutku.

"A… apa? Kalo yang agamanya Islam gimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Yaa… Jangan makan sandwichnya lah!" seruku.

"Oooh…" katanya.

Normal POV a.k.a seperti biasa… (gw jg tau, neng!)

Renji–salah satu panitia lomba–mengelap keringatnya. Ia lelah menunggu seharian di bawah teriknya matahari. Menunggu? Menunggu apa? Yup, betul! Ia menunggu ada yang mendaftar lomba tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, Renji nyerah. Ia langsung menyalakan TV yang ada di depannya. Lho? Koq ada TV? Ya dong! Kan ini di bawah tenda yang dilengkapi fasilitas moderen. Ada TV, meja, sofa yang sangat empuk, komputer, laptop, netbook, PS 2, NDS, PSP, printer, mesin foto copy, dll. Siapa sih, yang merancang ini? Ya jelas, si author, Mira-chan. Orang dia yang nulis koq… *dih, gaje*

Ok, kembali ke cerita…

Renji mencari acara yang bagus. Beruntung! Mereka–author beserta krunya–telah memasang Indovision (di Jepang ada Indovision? Enggak salah tuh?)! Saat ia mengganti ke channel nomer 154–AXN, ia melihat acara yang cukup seru–Amzing RACE.

_Wakh, kayaknya seru deh! Coba nonton ahh!_ katanya dalam hati.

Di tempat yang tentu pemirsa kenal, Inoue's House…

_Hmmm…_ pikirnya. _Koq lombanya mirip sama film "Amazing RACE" di AXN ya?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Lalu, Inoue kembali melihat brosur yang tadi diberi Rukia. Ia melihat sebentar, lalu mengambil HPnya. **08*!%!716*!&*!&**, itu nomornya (ribet amet). Dengan sedikit sensor, hahaha! Terdengar suara RBT lagu 'Never Say Never' (Hoeeeeeekk! *digaplok JB lovers*).

Lalu, terdengar suara dari HP Inoue. Terjadilah percakapan sebagai berikut…

Renji: "Halo? Bisa saya bantu?"  
Inoue: "I-iya… Saya mau daftar!"  
Renji: "Langsung datang kemari saja!"  
Inoue: "Di mana ya?"  
Renji: "Di Jl. Honoris Raya Blok J 10, Kota Moderen, Tangerang."  
Inoue: "Baiklah, arigatou!"  
Renji: "Iyye…."

Lalu, dengan segera, Inoue pergi ke sana, alias ke Jl. Honoris Raya Blk J 10, Kota Moderen, Tangerang. Mau tahu? Itu sekolah SDK BPK Penabur ML, loh! Hahaha, promosi, euy!

Inoue's POV, again.

Aku berlari ke alamat yang baru diberi tahu oleh si panitia tersebut. Koq kayaknya aku kenal suara itu yah? Kita lihat saja nanti laahh…!

Akhirnya, aku sampai di sana! Hah? Renji? Pantesan…

"Konnichiwa!" katanya dengan nada agak kasar. "Mau daftar, Inoue?" tanyanya.

"I-iya dong!" jawabku ceria.

"Nih…," katanya memberikan beberapa lembar kertas.

Aku mengisinya. Iya lah, masa' aku bakar? Apinya aja kagak ada! Hahaha…

"Selesai!" seruku.

Lalu, Renji bertanya,"Pasanganmu siapa?"

"Hmmm…" pikirku sejenak. "Kuchiki-san deh!" jawabku seketika.

"Oke, nanti aku tanyakan ke dia," jawabnya santai.

"Arigatou, Renji!" seruku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Douita!" balasnya.

Aku pun berlari pulang ke rumah dan meng-SMS Tatsuki-chan tentang lomba ini! Hahaha… Balasannya? Ada deeh! Privasi gituh! (koq Inoue jadi mirip ama aku ya?)

Rukia's POV

Kudengar suara Ichigo–yang jelas sedang dan selalu berteriak–memanggilku.

"What!" tanyaku sinis.

"Nih, ad telepon dari Renji!" serunya sambil memberikan HPnya.

"Ooh…" aku menyambar HP Ichigo. "Halo?"

"Rukia! Kau mau, pasangan sama Inoue?" tanyanya.

"Eum… Buat lomba ya?" tanyaku.

"Iyye…." jawabnya.

"Hmmm, boleh," jawabku.

"Oke deh! Nanti aku kabari Inoue! Udah dulu ya, dagh!"

"Dadaaah~" kataku sambil menutup HP Ichigo.

Aku bingung. Kenapa si Renji enggak nelpon langsung ke HPku ya? Kan dia bisa menghubungi aku, kok malah ke Ichigo? Huuuff, membingungkan. Tapi, I don't really care! Tanpa sadar, aku melamun…

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo, itu mengagetkanku.

"Hei, jangan ngagetin orang dong!" seruku marah.

"Abis elo ngelamun!" kata Ichigo.

"Oooh…" kataku ber'oooh' ria.

"Pasangan apaan sih?" tanyanya memulai topik tentang tu lomba.

"Oh, itu… Cuman soal lomba kok… Kenapa emangnya? Mau ikut?" tanyaku pada Ichigo.

"Heeem… Lomba apa dulu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Lomba… Lomba kayak acara yang kamu sering tonton–Amazing RACE," jawabku.

"Ooh, bolehlah… Daftar di mana?" tanyanya.

"Ke Renji aja! Dia kan panitia! Sudahlah, aku mau ngerjain Pe-eR dulu!" seruku. Aku langung masuk ke dalam lemari di kamar Ichigo–tempat mungkin ternyaman bagiku.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku mengerjakan PR yang gajebo itu…

Hitsugaya's POV… Koq rasa'a banyak bgt ya?

Gue *caelah, sok pake 'gue'* sedang bekerja, tiba-tiba aja suara yang mengganggu memanggilku. Ya, itu adalah Matsumoto–wakilku.

"Taaaaiiiichooouuu!" panggilnya keras sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"Apa sieh lo? Ganggu aja!" seruku.

"Yah, Taichou mah kaku bangeet ya…. Kan aku cuma mau ngasih tau, akan ada lomba keren! Lagi pada heboh soal ni lomba lho~" katanya mempromosikan.

"Oh, lomba itu ya? Yang gaje itu…" tanyaku.

"Enggak gaje tau! Taichou aja yang seleranya jelek!" serunya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa?" pekikku.

"Taichou, daftar yuk!" pintanya dengan 'puppy eyes'nya yang bikin mual dan eneg itu.

"Males ah!" seruku kembali bekerja.

"Pecundang! Penakut!" serunya mengejekku.

"Apa?" pekikku–lagi.

"Taichou, aku tantang kau untuk berlomba. Yang menang berarti bukan pecundang, yang kalah, pecundang~ Kalo Taichou enggak ikut, aku–dan teman-teman lainnya–akan memandangmu sebagai pecundang," katanya.

"Egh… Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, AKU TERIMA TANTANGANMU!" seruku agak kesal.

"Hore!" serunya meloncat. "Aku takkan kalah dari Taichou!"

"Hmph…"

Beberapa hari kemudian (masih Hitsugaya's POV)…

Hari ini, ya… Hari ini hari dimana aku akan berlomba. Pasanganku? Menyebalkan tau gak sih! Masa' pasanganku si shinigami pengganti menyebalkan itu–Kurosaki Ichigo? Yah, mau tak mau, aku harus terima… Aku 'kan, enggak mau dikalahkan oleh wakilku itu! Dikalahkan saja, sudah memalukan, apalagi sampe dikatain pecundang? Ogaaaaaaah deeeh!

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat mengagetkanku–Momo Hinamori; seperti biasa…

"Shiro-chan," panggilnya.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Hitsugaya-Taichou!" seruku marah karena sudah kesekian kalinya ia memanggilku 'Shiro-chan'! Bosen tau gak? Udah bikin ni kuping bengkak, enggak sopan lagi! Sialan banget sih!

Wah, begonya aku! *ngaku* (*ditampol Hitsu*) Bego? Kenapa? Karena ternyata penyiksaan a.k.a lomba itu bukan hari ini… Hari ini kita–peserta beserta panitia en jurinya, dan jangan lupa; sang sutradara a.k.a Mira the Author gajebo–baru akan pergi ke tempat di mana lomba ini akan dilaksanakan.

Kita akan naik peswat. Pesawat apa? Pesawat Garuda Indonesia. Tapi yang anehnya, koq kursinya cuman 2-2? Itu lhoo~ Ke sampinya… Kan biasanya 3-3, A-B-C dan D-E-F. Kalo ini? A-B sama C-D! Mana urutan eke belakangnya cuman sampe 29 lagee! Normal ya? Ato enggak? Ane ndah terlalu ngerti~!

Di Bandara…

"Kurosaki! Sebaiknya kau tidak macem-macem saat lomba nanti!" seruku ngomel.

"Iyye, iyye… Gue juga maonya elo enggak macem-macem! Ngerti?" tanya Kurosaki.

"Iya lah! Yang ane incar kan kemenangan! Victory!" seruku sambil mengancungakn ke2 jariku membentuk simbol 'peace!' ke arah Kurosaki dengan sedikit kasar… (Hitsu macem mana nih?)

"What ever!" kata Ichigo.

Dan blah, blah, blah…

Now, back to NORMAL POV!

Kini semuanya telah masuk ke pesawat. Tentu saja, mereka duduk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Urutannya begini: (A-B C-D lho~)

Rukia-Inoue Tatsuki-Chizuru

Kira-Hisagi Ulquiorra-Grimmjow

Soifon-Yoruichi Isane-Kiyone

Ichigo-Hitsugaya Mayuri-Urahara

Renji-Byakuya (Panitia) Yamamoto-Sasakibe (Juri)

Karin-Yuzu Gin-Aizen

Jinta-Ururu Rangku-Hinamori

Keigo-Mizuiro Ishida-Sado

Hirako-Hiyori Iemura-Hanataro (Panitia)

Komamura-Tousen Kenpachi-Yachiru

Szayel Aporro-Nnoitra Pesche-Dondochakka

Muramasa-Sode no Shirayuki (Panitia) Suzumebachi-Senbonzakura

Zangetsu-Zabimaru (Juri) Dark Rukia-Senna

_ (artinya: dan sebagainya, ane a.k.a author males ngejelasinnya *plakkk*)

Dalam hitungan jam, mereka sampai di Indonesia! Lho? Aku–author–lom ngasih tau ya? Tujuannya 'kan Indonesia! Lihat judulnya, cuy! MOUNT BROMO! Berarti di Jawa dong! =P

Oke, mereka nyampe! Terus apa? Ya, mereka nyari hotel lah! Karena kebaikan author, mereka diizinkan menginap di hotel bintang 5 di Jakarta–Grand Hyatt. Mantep ya?

Beberapa Hari Kemudian…

"Baiklah semuanya!" seru Renji–The MC, saat sedang berkumpul di Auditorium.

"Apa?" tanya semuanya serempak.

"Hmmm… Baiklah, LOMBA DIMULAI HARI INI!" serunya tiba-tiba dengan sangat-sangat-sangat gaje!

"WHAT?" pekik semuanya dengan serepak–lagi.

"Jadi…," Renji memulai pembicaraannya. "Kalian semua akan berlomba pergi ke Gunung Bromo, yang berada di Jawa Timur–kalo gak salah…"

"Koq kalo gak salah?"pekik IchiHitsuRukiHimeIshidkk.

"Gak pa-pa dong!" seru Renji sambil menjulurkan lidahnya panjang-panjang hingga hampir lepas (?). "Yah, Kuchiki-Taichou, kau saja yang menjelaskan…"

"Ehm…" Byakuya bersok-sokan pake batuk ala kakek-kakek. "Baiklah…" kata Byakuya melanjutkan kalimatnya dan maju ke panggung.

"Jadi, kalian semua akan berlomba melalui rintangan-rintangan yang bagi kalian sangat gaje menuju ke gunung Bromo yang ada di Jawa Timur. Itu lah, intinya!" serunya dengan nada gaje.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Renji.

Semuanya–para peserta–hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Baiklah, kita mulai nanti siang–jam 2," jelas Renji.

Semuanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

_Mereka kompak banget ya?_ pikir Renji.

Hitsugaya's POV–again

Kini jarum jam–yang pendek–menunjuk ke arah angka 2. Saatnya aku–dan Kurosaki tentunya–beraksi! Harus. Ya, aku harus mempercayainya untuk meraih kemenangan.

"Kurosaki, jangan mengacaukan semuanya ya!" seruku sesaat sebelum lomba.

"Mana mungkin!" serunya. "Aku 'kan enggak maun kalah!" lanjutnya.

"Incaranmu apa sih?" tanya Hitsugaya penasaran.

"Penasaran?" Kurosaki balik bertanya.

"Huuum,… iya," jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah, akan keberitahu…," katanya. "Tapi, ada syaratnya!"

"Apa?"

"Jangan beritahu ke siapa-siapa, termasuk ke orangnya!"

"Iyye dah…"

"Okelah…. Jadi ceritanya…" Kurosaki mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku. Ia membisikkan beberapa kalimat ke telingaku–yang jelas tidak terdengar siapapun kecuali aku.

"Lagi ngomongin apa–koq bisik-bisik?" tanya seorang gadis–Yoruichi Shihouin, yang tak sengaja melihat Kurosaki membisikkan rahasianya padaku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, iya 'kan, Toushiro?" kata Kurosaki sambil menatapku dan mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya-Taichou!" seruku marah. Kuabaikan pertanyaan Kurosaki!

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, Hitsugaya-Taichou! Di tempat ini–Indonesia–enggak ada yang namanya TAICHOU!" seru Kurosaki jengkel padaku.

"Iye, iye… Teserah apa katamu," kataku jengkel.

"Baiklah, akan saya jelaskan peraturan permainan ini," kata Renji–remenber, the MC–sambil membaa mic-nya. "Kalian semua akan berlomba dari sini alias dari gerbang itu *menunjuk gerbang merah besar* ke gunung Bromo yang ada di Jawa Timur. Nanti–selama perjalanan–akan disediakan alat transportasi. Jadi, jangan khawatir! Ada banyak kendaraan bermotor–mobil misalnya, dan kendaraan tradisional Indonesia–becak contohnya," lanjut Abarai.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kuchiki-Taichou menyela.

Aku mengakat tanganku–mau tak mau. Kurosaki memaksaku untuk bertanya. Bertanya hal aneh dan gaje begitu. _Kenapa enggak nanya sendiri sih? _pikirku.

"Ya, Hitsugaya?" kata Kuchiki-Taichou.

"Eum… Eh… Jadi… Kurosaki mau nanya, pak!" seruku–yang tanpa sadar aku berbicara.

"Pak? Kau berani memanggilku 'Pak'? Awas kau!" seru Kuchiki-Taichou menatapku dengan aura gelap gajebonya.

"Kurosaki mau nanya!" seruku–merinding.

"Baik, Kurosaki! Mau nanya apa?" tanya Kuchiki-Taichou–agak kejam.

"Eum... Anu... Itu..."

~Tubercolosis–enggak tahu tulisan yang baik en benar**–**alias T.B.C alias To Be Continued~

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahaha! Jadi juga! Sebener'a mau'a bikin jadi one-shot, tapi yah… Tau 'kan? Terlalu panjang euy! Mw gimana lagi? Harus multi-chapter deech!**

**Kyk'a ini baru pertama kalinya untuk Mira membuat fic IchiHitsu. Walopun enggak ada unsur Yaoi'a sieeh…**

**Hahaha! *ketw gaje***

**Yoo~~ Smoga kalian suka!**

**Oia, kalo seandai'a–seandai'a lho–aku apdet fic'a lama, gomen ya?**

**Aku 'kan udah semester 2, kelas 6 lagi! Harus siap-siap bwd ujian, kayak Timo-kun! *promosi***

**Repiuw kalian selalu diterima!**

**Tapi inget loh, Mira enggak nerima Flame, SMA SKALI ENGGAK!**

**~Love u, all~**

**#REVIEW MINNA!#**


End file.
